


Spirit touch

by kitsaku



Series: Spirit Touch [1]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Akko is normal, Comfort, Diana is a spirit, Fluff, I was inspired to write this story, Inspiration of ‘Into the Forest of Fireflies’, Might make it multiple chapters but possibly not, No Witches, One Shot, Pretty long one shot, Pretty sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, i hope y’all like this, i’m not sure it’s just something I wanted to make, may be a few errors?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24761167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsaku/pseuds/kitsaku
Summary: One summer morning, Akko sets out towards the forest to explore around the land during her summer vacation with her grandparents. Her summer changes when she meets one spirit who shortly becomes friends with her.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Series: Spirit Touch [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801900
Comments: 9
Kudos: 43





	Spirit touch

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first LWA fanfic and I just wanted to try it out and see how I would do. Keep in mind, this one shot was based on the anime movie ‘Into the Forest of Fireflies’ go check it out!

Akko isn’t fond of early mornings or sun rises. Actually, she particularly enjoys afternoons when the sun is fully awake. But this morning was different. Today, was the start of summer and Akko was going to her grandparents house in Japan. She had left Japan for university at America, hoping to seek a good job and be successful. 

Akko groaned for a little longer, stretching her arms and squirming around in bed. She does one final yawn and gets up from the bed, ready for the morning. 

Her luggage was standing in front of the door of her bed room, and breakfast was already on the table, with a note stuck to the plate. 

_I’m going to my family’s farm and Sucy went out for a bit, but then she’ll head back home after we leave. Have fun at Japan and tell me the details when you get back!_

_-Lotte_

Akko smiles at the note then looks at the food on the table. There was eggs, bacon and some hash brown, with a piece of toast on the side. There was another note next to the silverware that said _’Make sure to eat up! And don’t worry, I made sure Sucy didn’t do any of her ‘science experiments’ on your food. :)’ Signed, Lotte_

Akko giggled and set the note down. She sat on her seat and began eating. Her friend would cook for the both of them and in exchange, Akko and Sucy would clean and do the dishes. She felt guilty, knowing the Lotte would be the mom in the dorm. She would do their laundry and vacuum their rooms and change their sheets every week. She was highly grateful for having a friend like Lotte, and hope that she will finally get the break she needed with her family. 

Akko snapped out of her thoughts when she got a reminder on her phone that she needed to head towards the airport now. She chowed down her food and dashed out the door with her luggage. 

* * *

She sighed in relief as one of the people from the aircrew said that they will be descending soon. She had been worried the whole flight when she checked her phone and saw that there would be a storm during the time she would be in the sky. Instead, the sky was clear and the sun was out shining happily, beaming at her face. ’ _Ladies and gents, we have arrived at our destination. Thank you for flying with us today, and hope you have a wonderful summer.’_ There was a small click when the flight attendant put the phone back on the wall and sat back down at her chair buckling up for the descend. 

As people woke up and stood up from their chairs, unbuckling and opening the compartments up head, they take out their luggage and slowly start to make their way towards the door. Akko stands up and grabs her luggage from the compartment, joining the line of people walking out of the plane. 

Even if the climate of the weather was warm, Akko did not sweat one bit as she starts to walk towards a cab. She was so used to the climate at America, that she had forgotten how little the humidity was in Japan. “Ah, _Sumimasen!_ Do you mind taking me to this destination right here?” She held up her phone and the driver nods his head and smiles. She puts her luggage at the back of the trunk and shuts it closed. Then she falls onto the car seats, she sighed deeply, exhausted from the plane ride. Slowly, she starts to drift off to sleep as the car starts to move, with the smooth movements easing her to rest.

Akko awoke when she felt the car come to a halt. She flips open one eyes and notices she arrived. 

Once she gave the driver her payment, she walks toward the old, but big cabin. She walks up towards the porch and knocks on the big door in front of her. When it opens, she was greeted by two smiling, aged people which she recognized them as her grandparents. 

She walks in and takes a moment to stare at the very large space. Her grandparents show her towards her room and she crashes onto the bed not even unpacking her things and falls asleep, tired from the her very long day. 

* * *

The next day, Akko had been restless since she fell asleep very early once she laid on the bed. She soon got herself situated in her room and walked outside. It was early in the morning to Akko’s surprise and she noticed a very large forest at the side of her house. She gets intrigued, and it felt like she was getting pulled in, as she walked towards the forest. 

Akko’s gaze wandered the dark oak forest. The sun peaked out from the top of the trees, shining towards a big spot that was just covered in leaves and dirt. She walked towards the big loft and stood in the middle. A soft gust of wind blowed last her hair and her spine shivered as leaves blew past her. 

_Snap._

Akko’s body stiffens. Surely nobody had lived around these woods right? She starts to spin in a circle, looking around to find any source of life around, but it was just her. Or so she thought. A figure sneaks out of the shadow and slowly walks towards Akko. Her focus was trained on the figure, until a small animal pounced beside her and sniffed her. She let out a small yelp, startled and looked down. She sees the small rabbit beside her sniffing her shoes, then sniffing a pair of bare feet in front of hers. _Wait, huh?_ she slowly looks up, realizing that somebody had been standing by her this whole time. She lets out a big _‘Eep!’_ When looks at the taller girl with lettuce green hair on her shoulder. Her eyes were drawn towards the girls face, that was covered by a fox mask.

”Hello.”

”Oh..! You talk..” Akko takes a step back.

“Do humans not talk?” the girl tilts her head to the side and takes a step towards her.

“Um..humans?”

”Are you unaware that you are in a forest full of spirits?” she ignores Akko’s question with her own.

“Sp..Spirits..?”

”Yes, this forest is filled with many lives with Yokai’s and Spirits from the Spirit World. Like me.” 

“So, you’re saying you’re a spirit?” Akko’s eyes widen in amazement, wondering why she could see her.

”Well, yes. Though, I don’t look like much do I?” 

“Yeah.. you look _almost_ human..” she made sure the emphasize on the word ‘almost’ until she realized the hidden tail on the back of the girls torso. 

“Yes. I was once human before I died. Though, the spirits never really saw me as a one of their own, so I covered my face with a mask so I looked like one.”

”I see..may I ask for your name?” Akko was interested in this particular girl. Not just because she was a spirit, but she was different. Well, obviously she was a spirit but in a way, Akko could not explain it. 

“My name is Diana. It is a pleasure to meet you.” 

“Ah! Diana, my name is Akko.” She takes a step forward and stretches out her hand but Diana takes a step back pulling her arms to her side. 

“I’m sorry, but I cannot touch humans. It is forbidden for myself to touch a living creature such as humans.”

”Oh..sorry. What would happen if you did?” 

“Then I would merely disappear. I wouldn’t be apart of the spirit world, so this whole time I have been alone so I do not have to disappear. 

Akko’s eyes widen. She had just met the spirit but she already felt the need of wanting to hug her and comfort her.

“Well, I don’t really know what to do around here, and I’m pretty sure i’m lost” Akko nervously chuckles. “Do you know the way back to my cabin?”

Diana took a moment and hummed as she thought about it.

”I might. But I have a request from you in return of your departure.”

“Depart...okay? What might that be?”

”I would like you to do what humans like to call it these days. ‘Hang out’ with me?”

Akko tilted her head as she processed what she said when she said ‘these days’. How old is this girl exactly? 

“So? What do you say?” Diana grabbed a stick from the ground and held it up. “I would hold hands with you because that’s what ‘friends’ do, but for now this stick will do.” 

Akko took some time to think about it but then, she grabbed the other end of the stick gently. “Why not, it’ll be nice to make a new ‘friend’ around here that’s a spirit” she chuckles and smiles. 

* * *

At first, Akko was taken to many places with Diana. Though, it was clear to Akko that Diana never experience this before. She smiled at the thought and grabbed the stick once again and tugged her towards the big green patches of grass. Akko falls down on the ground and releases the stick. 

“Ahh~ This was enjoyable Diana.”

”Indeed, I have enjoyed this.” She sits down next to Akko, but angels sure there is space between the two before she lays down next to her. Akko turned her head towards Diana and looked at her. She could hear Diana’s deep breathes even if her face wasn’t close to her own. 

“Diana?”

”Yes?”

”Do you mind if I ask you a question?”

”I don’t see why not. You are my friend. And friends ask each other questions.” She turned to look and Akko. “Do they not?” 

“Oh, no they do.” She chuckles slightly before turning her head towards Diana’s and they looked at each other. 

“...How long exactly have you been...”

”Dead?”

”....yes...” Diana sighs at the question but then turns her whole body towards Akko. “I’m not really sure. I lost count.”

”...what?”

All this time. She’s been alone. 

All this time. She hasn’t touched a single living creature.

All this time..she had nobody to talk too..

”That long?”

”Indeed I have passed for awhile. But if you are thinking about how, I do not recall.”

”Oh...” Akko sighs and looks back at the sky, Diana still looks at her and her red eyes that gleams from the sun. 

“Do you have any more questions?” 

“Mmm...Maybe I do...”

”Then you do not have to hesitate to ask.”

Akko looks at Diana once more.

”Can I take off your mask?”

There was a small gap of silence after her question. 

“Very well. You may.”

”R-really?” Akko sits up. 

“...yes, but only for a little bit.”

”O-Okay!” Akko slowly makes her way towards Diana’s mask, being careful not the touch her. Suddenly, Akko pauses.

”Is there something wrong?” Diana tilts her head. Akko loved and adored Diana when she did that. “Actually, I would like to wait for the right time too.” Akko giggles and lays back down. 

“Hm..I do not see why, but very well. We shall wait.” Diana turns where her back is towards Akko. Akko waits for a little bit in silence, until she hears soft snores coming from the tall girl. She giggles silently and falls asleep as well. 

* * *

Akko had woken up and checked her phone. She realized that she was suppose to see Diana today before she leaves back to Japan since summer is soon ending. She has to go back to America so her and her dorm mates can get ready for the new school year in college. Akko quickly changes and darts out the door towards their usual meeting place. 

“Akko, good morning.”

”Hai, hai! Good morning as well Diana” As usual, Akko gives the same cheery smile.

“Shall we go to our usual spot?”

”Yes we shall!” That earned a small laugh from Diana. When Akko has first heard her giggle, she couldn’t help but fall in love with her. Little did she know that Diana has fallen for her already. 

When they arrive, they notice a handful of children running around the grass.

”There currently a lot of kids today.” Diana whispers.

”Yeah...but it’s okay! As long as we avoid them we’ll be okay!” Akko reassures Diana with a small smile. They sit down at the same big tree they always sit under. They both watch the children run around and laugh, while they both carry on with their usual conversations. 

“Akko..it seems you are sad, what is the problem?” Diana looks at Akko

”Nothing! I’m just a little sad that summer is ending. I really want to spend more time with you.” Diana blushes at the statement and coughs.

”As much as I want to be with you too, it’s also important to attend your studies.”

”Geez~ You’re like my okaasan hehe~” Akko teases 

“I am your good friend, so I have the right to be worried.” Diana looks away even though Akko won’t notice her blush in her mask. 

A sudden cry that seemed close by startled the both of them. 

“Help! I’m stuck!” 

They both turn around to see a little boy stuck on the tree. Without a hesitation, they both run towards the boy. 

“I-It’s okay! We’ll get you off!” Akko yells and the boy whimpers. Akko turns to Diana “What do we do?” Diana doesn’t reply. Instead, she steps closer. “It’s okay. You can jump off.” The boy nods and jumps. He falls into Diana’s arms knocking off the mask on her face that falls the the ground and she sets him down gently.

”Thank you Nee-chan!” he runs off. She smiles and kneels down to pick up her mask.

“D-Diana...w-why..?” Akko quivers and looks at Diana. Diana looks at her body and sees particles. Her eyes widen, remembering her curse.

”Oh..” She drops her mask and looks up at Akko, who’s tears starts to fall off her face. Diana’s first thought comes up and she runs towards Akko and pulls her in a tight embrace. 

“I...I’m sorry...you don’t know how long I have been wanting to do this Akko.” 

Akko opens her mouth to say something, but instead a small whimper comes out of her mouth. She hugs her back and her nails dig into Diana’s dress. 

“D-Don’t go...”

”I’m sorry Akko.”

”Don’t go..please”

”I’m sorry.” She looks at Akko loosening her arms and kisses Akko’s cheek. Akko gasps and her voice starts to shake. 

“Please. PLEASE.” Akko pleads tightening her arms. 

“I’ll be waiting Akko. Thank you for everything. I love you.”

Akko falls to the ground. She gasps and looks up. 

“D-Diana? DIANA?” Her voice shakes as she calls out her name. 

“No! Don’t go! Come back p-please...!” She chokes and puts her head back down. There was nothing she could do but sob. The last thing she said before closing her eyes was “I love you too...so come back please...” and she drifts off to sleep on the grass, with her face wet from crying. She could not help but sleep after crying restless. 

* * *

“Akko! Wake up, come on!” Lotte shakes her, but Akko’s body remains unconscious.

”Of course we’d be late on our first day.” Sucy mutters. 

“Don’t say that! Akko!!! Wake up come on! We can’t be late for orientation!” Lotte gives her one last shake and Akko’s eyes fluttered open.

_’I had the same dream again..why can’t I forget? Why..? Diana...”_

She starts to sob softly. Ever since she got back, she was nothing but a mess and her friends could do nothing but worry about her.

”I know it’s hard Akko. But we have to go to school..” Lotte gives her a soft smile and Sucy scoffs and grabs her shoulder.

”Look..as much as I want you to cry, it hurts Lotte..so..pl...please don’t.” Sucy looks at her and smiles as well. Akko sniffs and looks at the both of them. “I’m sorry..” she wipes her eyes and smiles at them. “Okay, lets go..” She changes and eats, then the three of them set off to school. 

Orientation was as boring as always, but she was glad that she was in the same class as Lotte and Sucy, so she didn’t have to be alone. Hannah and Barbara also has the same classes and they gave her the same snear as always. Amanda meets up with them and Constanze and Jasminka greet Akko

”So how was your summer vacation Akko?” Jasminka asks.

Her mind flickers as she remembers her moments. They were all filled with Diana.

”They were..good..” 

“It sounds like you were hesitant for a moment. Akko, is everything alright?” The three of them, Amanda, Constanze, and Jasminka all look at Akko in worry. Before she could say anything, she bumps in the a person and they drop their stuff. 

“A-ah! I’m so sorry! I didn’t see you!” She kneels down time grab their stuff and the person just watches with their eyes wide. She stand back up and hands her their books.

”Here you are! Sorry aga-“ She pauses and looks at the face. The hair. Her body. 

“D-Diana..?” 

She looks at her eyes. And the tall girl looks back at her, with the same expression written on her face. Diana’s eyes tear up and she smiles. She steps towards Akko and gives her a tight embrace. Akko whimpers and drops her things. She buries her head in Diana’s shoulder and sobs. Diana’s tears start to fall from her face and she closes her eyes keeping Akko by her, squeezing her tighter. 

“Y...You’re here..Diana..” she stutters and cries more. The trio that was beside Akko had walked away to give her and Diana space. 

“You’re really here..and I-“ Akko chokes and quiets down.

Diana then pushes Akko away for a moment and studies her face. She then kisses her cheek once then kisses her forehead. “You’re just as pretty as I remembered.” 

Akko pulls her in another tight embrace. “W-Welcome back Diana...” 

Diana chuckles for a bit and starts to cry again. How long she wanted to see Akko again. How much she prayed and begged the gods to give her another chance. To see Akko. To touch her. To kiss her cheek once more. To finally love her with no curses in the way. 

“Hello Akko...I’ve missed you.”

END. (Unless you want more hehe TwT

**Author's Note:**

> I may continue this story but it’s only if you guys enjoyed it...anyways, i’ll write more stories in the future when I can!
> 
> Gahhhh!! This was a pain to type on my phone haha! anyways..I’m sorry for any errors, I’m reading this at the moment and i’ll try my best to fix them momentarily. (I cried in the making of this so sometimes it was all a blur TvT)


End file.
